


Of Sires and Progeny

by Kitsune1818



Series: Inspired by Fanfiction [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune1818/pseuds/Kitsune1818
Summary: Fanart for the Stories in the Dark BigBang 2019
Series: Inspired by Fanfiction [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157816
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilenceIsGolden15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceIsGolden15/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of Sires and Progeny: Bang Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284510) by [SilenceIsGolden15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceIsGolden15/pseuds/SilenceIsGolden15). 




	2. Chapter 2




End file.
